1. Field of he Invention
The present invention relates to a mudguard for a bicycle, and more particularly to a mudguard for a bicycle of the type with a brake reinforcing plate mounted to a seat stay of the bicycle by a fixing means.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional mudguard for a bicycle is fixed by the seat post of the bicycle and requires a fixing means to support a rear end of the mudguard, so that it is not easy to be assembled and dismantled.
An improved mudguard is devised, which does not require any fixing means to support the rear end of the mudguard, but the mudguard tends to deflect out of the normal direction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional mudguards for a bicycle.